Truth or Dare
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: but really gay. also, no creative title so :P


**gay**

 **also spark, I hope you got the picture of the drawing I sent you!**

* * *

The five male Ninja sat in a circle on the floor of the game room. It was a slow day and no bad guys were afoot. Which only meant one thing: Truth or Dare.

"Before we start, anyone want some water?" Lloyd asked, holding several bottles in his arm. They all took at least one, except for Zane. "So, who wants to start the game?" The nindroid raised his hand.

"I'll begin. Hm," Zane hummed out loud. "Cole, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm no chicken," Cole boasted. He cracked his knuckles.

"I dare you to remove your socks with your teeth." The Master of Earth gulped. He wasn't the most flexible but a dare was a dare. He leaned down and brought one leg as close to his face as he possibly could, yet it wasn't close enough.

"Wait, ow. Ow, ow, ow! Got it!" Cole shouted as his teeth finally caught the fabric of his sock and yanked it off. He did the same with his other foot with a bit more ease before relaxing, a triumphant look on his face.

"Geez, Zane, why'd you have to start with that? Now the room stinks," Jay complained, waving his hand in front of his face. Cole stuck his tongue out at the Blue Ninja. "Your turn, Cole."

"Alright then. Um, Lloyd, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the blond said after a short pause of hesitation. Cole grinned.

"If you could kiss anyone in this room right now, who would it be?" While Lloyd's face reddened, the others ooh'ed. The Green Ninja's eyes moved from one to the another, taking his time as he thought through his answer.

"I… don't know. I'm stuck on this," he finally admitted. The others laughed. Kai scooted closer to him and slung his arm around the blond's shoulders.

"Aw, it's alright, Lloyd. If I were asked that question, I would have a hard time deciding, too." The Master of Fire winked and pecked Lloyd on the cheek, making him blush even more. "Your turn."

"Oh god," Lloyd stammered. "Uh, J-Jay, Truth or Dare? Oh god, I need some water. Zane, pass me one." The nindroid tossed Lloyd a bottle of water. He caught it with ease and took a few sips.

"Hmm. Dare, let's do this!" the freckled teen exclaimed.

"I dare you to get a popsicle from the freezer, come back here, and deepthroat it," Lloyd said, rubbing his hands together and his eyes glinting. Jay choked on his saliva before complying. A dare was a dare. He got up and left for the kitchen.

The others waited for Jay's return. He came back with a purple popsicle and a bright blush on his face. The others watched intently.

"You guys are so weird," Jay muttered before slowly wrapping his lips around the cold treat. He inched farther down but gagged and pulled away when the tip of the popsicle touched the back of his throat. He coughed harshly and rubbed his neck.

"Boo," Kai said, breaking the silence. He cried out when Cole slapped his back.

"Like you could do any better," the large man joked. No response. The smile left the Master of Earth's face. "Dude…" Kai looked straight ahead without actually looking at anything.

"Remember when we had jobs as teachers?" The others nodded. "Let's just say I had a few students come up to me and gave me a banana. I ate it but never chewed." Lloyd hissed through his teeth, and Cole and Jay just stared at the Master of Fire. Zane glared and opened his mouth.

"Kai." The aforementioned brunet only smirked and shrugged. "That is not professional."

"Why do you think I never mentioned it?" Kai clapped his hands. "Okay, Jay tried and failed. Now it's his turn to ask me since I'm the only one left." Jay cleared his throat.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, Truth or Dare, Kai?"

"Truth." The others gasped on surprise. Kai rarely went for the first option. Jay rubbed his chin, trying to come up with a truth. He had been expecting the second choice. He grinned as he connected his question to the sudden revelation of Kai's just a moment ago.

"What's the gayest thing you've ever done?" The others snickered but were mildly at the expressionless face of the Red Ninja.

"Exist," Kai tersely answered. Lloyd snorted and Cole covered his mouth to control the burst of laughter. Zane's jaw dropped and he grinned with amusement.

"Goddammit, we can't top that response!" Jay shouted, running his fingers through his hair.

They all missed he mischievous glint in Kai's eyes.

"No, but you can top me."

Lloyd, who was previously drinking more water, gagged and began to choke on the liquid. Zane pounded on his back. Cole tugged on his dreads as he screamed and howled with laughter. And Jay…

Well, Jay was face-down on the floor, a melting popsicle in his hand. He groaned. He definitely fell for that. But now he was confused as to whether or not that was an invitation.

* * *

 **skeet skeet i multiship**

 **okay, goodnight**


End file.
